livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Samwynn Benneth (kenko6ux)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Cleric Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common, Halfling (bonus), Dwarven (bonus), Landadel (regional) Deity: Cortesia First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open Abilities +2 WIS (Racial) STR: 8 -1 (-2 pts) DEX: 10 +0 (0 pts) CON: 12 +1 (2 pts) INT: 14 +2 (5 pts) WIS: 18 +4 (10 pts) CHA: 14 +2 (5 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' HP (Max-2): 09 = + CON (01) + FC (00) (Cleric) AC: 16 = + DEX (00) + Scale mail (5) + Shield (1) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 10 = + DEX (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 16 = + Scale mail (5) + Shield (1) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +00 = (00) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = (00) CMB: -01 = (00) + STR (-1) + Misc (00) CMD: 9 = + BAB (00) + STR (-1) + DEX (00) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +04 = (02) + CON (01) + Misc (01) Reflex: +01 = (00) + DEX (00) + Misc (01) Will: +07 = (02) + WIS (04) + Misc (01) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 30% Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Longsword: Attack: -1 = (00) + Strength (-1) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 19-20/x2 Sling: Attack: +0 = (00) + Dexterity (0) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4, Crit: 20/x2, Range: 50 ft. Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Wisdom) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Cleric (+ 1 skill rank, once) Bonus Feat: Humans select one extra feat at 1st level. Skills: Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. Class Features Cleric Armor/Weapons: Clerics are proficient with all simple weapons, light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). Clerics are also proficient with the favored weapon of their deity. (Longsword). Aura: A cleric of a good deity has a particularly powerful aura corresponding to the deity’s alignment Channel Energy: A good cleric channels positive energy and can choose to deal damage to undead creatures or to heal living creatures. Channeling energy causes a burst that affects all creatures of one type (either undead or living) in a 30-foot radius centered on the cleric. Creatures that take damage from channeled energy receive a Will save to halve the damage. Creatures healed by channel energy cannot exceed their maximum hit point total—all excess healing is lost. This is a standard action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. A cleric can choose whether or not to include themselves in this effect. If used to heal, the damage healed is equal to 1d6 points of damage. If used to damage, the damage dealt is equal to 1d6+1 points of damage (Sun Domain). The DC of this save is equal to 12 (10 + 1/2 the cleric's level 0 + the cleric's Charisma mod 2) Undead do not add their channel resistance to their saves when you channel positive energy. Channel energy may be used 7 times per day (3 + the cleric's Charisma modifier 2 + 2 additional times Channel Feat). Spontaneous Casting: A good cleric can channel stored spell energy into healing spells that he did not prepare ahead of time. The cleric can “lose” any prepared spell that is not an orison or domain spell in order to cast any cure spell of the same spell level or lower (a cure spell is any spell with “cure” in its name). Sun Domain: Whenever you channel positive energy to harm undead creatures, add your cleric level to the damage dealt. Undead do not add their channel resistance to their saves when you channel positive energy. Protection Domain: You receive a +1 resistance bonus on saving throws. This bonus increases by 1 for every 5 levels you possess. Resistant Touch: As a standard action, you can touch an ally to grant him your resistance bonus for 1 minute. When you use this ability, you lose your resistance bonus granted by the Protection domain for 1 minute. You can use this ability 7 times per day (3 + the cleric's Wisdom mod 4). Feats Selective Channeling (Level 1): When you channel energy, you can choose a number of targets in the area up to your Charisma modifier. These targets are not affected by your channeled energy. Extra Channel (Human Bonus): You can channel energy two additional times per day. Traits Knowledgeable (General): You gain a +1 trait bonus to Knowledge (Religion) and Knowledge (Arcana). Knowledge (Arcana) is a permanent class skill. Sacred Touch (Faith): As a standard action, you may automatically stabilize a dying creature merely by touching it. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Ranks: 06 = (02) + INT (02)/Level; FC (01), Misc (01) (Cleric) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -5 0 0 Dex (0) -5 +0 Appraise +2 0 0 Int (+2) +0 Bluff +2 0 0 Cha (+2) +0 Climb -6 0 0 Str (-1) -5 +0 Craft ( ) +2 0 0 Int (+2) +0 Diplomacy +6 +1 +3 Cha (+2) +0 Disable Device 0 0 - -5 +0 Disguise +2 0 0 Cha (+2) +0 Escape Artist -5 0 0 Dex (0) -5 +0 Fly -5 0 0 Dex (0) -5 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 - +0 Heal +8 +1 +3 Wis (+4) +0 Intimidate +2 0 0 Cha (+2) +0 Knowledge (Arcana) +7 +1 +3 Int (+2) +1 (Trait) Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 - +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 - +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 - +0 Knowledge (History) +6 +1 +3 Int (+2) +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 - +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 - +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 - +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 - +0 Knowledge (Religion) +7 +1 +3 Int (+2) +1 (Trait) Linguistics 0 0 - +0 Perception +4 0 0 Wis (+4) +0 Perform ( ) +2 0 0 Cha (+2) +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 - +0 Ride -5 0 0 Dex (0) -5 +0 Sense Motive +8 +1 +3 Wis (+4) +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 - -5 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 - +0 Stealth -5 0 0 Dex (0) -5 +0 Survival +4 0 0 Wis (+4) +0 Swim -6 0 0 Str (-1) -5 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 - +0 Spell Lists (Known) =Level 0= Create Water Creates 2 gallons/level of pure water. Detect Magic Detects spells and magic items within 60 ft. Detect Poison Detects poison in one creature or object. Guidance +1 on one attack roll, saving throw, or skill check. Light Object shines like a torch. Mending Makes minor repairs on an object. Purify Food and Drink Purifies 1 cu. ft./level of food or water. Read Magic Read scrolls and spellbooks. Resistance Subject gains +1 on saving throws. Spark Ignites flammable objects. Stabilize Cause a dying creature to stabilize. Virtue Subject gains 1 temporary hp. =Level 1= Air Bubble Creates a small pocket of air. Ant Haul Triples carrying capacity of a creature. Bless Allies gain +1 on attack rolls and saves against fear. Bless Water Makes holy water. Command One subject obeys selected command for 1 round. Compel Hostility Compels opponents to attack you instead of your allies. Comprehend Languages You understand all spoken and written languages. Cure Light Wounds Cures 1d8 damage + 1/level (max +5). Dancing Lantern Animates a lantern that follows you. Deathwatch Reveals how near death subjects within 30 ft. are. Detect Alignment Reveals creatures, spells, or objects of alignment. Detect Undead Reveals undead within 60 ft. Divine Favor You gain +1 per three levels on attack and damage rolls. Diagnose Disease Detect and identify diseases. Endure Elements (Domain) Exist comfortably in hot or cold regions. Entropic Shield Ranged attacks against you have 20% miss chance. Forbid Action Target obeys your command to not do something. Hide from Undead Undead can't perceive one subject/level. Know the Enemy Gain +10 on a monster Knowledge check. Magic Stone Three stones gain +1 on attack, deal 1d6 +1 damage. Magic Weapon Weapon gains +1 bonus. Moment of Greatness Doubles a morale bonus. Obscuring Mist Fog surrounds you. Protection from Align. +2 to AC, saves, plus protection against alignment. Reinforce Armaments Strengthens targeted weapon or armor. Remove Fear Suppresses fear or gives +4 on saves against fear for one subject + one per four levels. Remove Sickness Suppress disease, nausea, and the sickened condition. Restore Corpse Skeletal corpse grows flesh. Sanctify Corpse Prevent a corpse from becoming an undead creature. Sanctuary (Domain) Opponents can't attack you, and you can't attack. Shield of Faith Aura grants +2 or higher deflection bonus. Summon Minor Monster Summon 1d3 Tiny animals Summon Monster I Summons extraplanar creature to fight for you. Sun Metal Cause a melee weapon to erupt in flames, dealing extra dmg. Spell Lists (Prepared) =Level 0= (3 spells known) =Level 1= (2+1 spells known) *Detect Magic *Bless *Guidance *Command *Spark *Sanctuary (Domain) Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Scholar's's Outfit 0 lb Scale mail armor 50 gp 30 lb Light steel shield 9 gp 6 lb Longsword 15 gp 4 lb Sling 0 gp 0 lb Bullets (x10) 1 sp 5 lb Holy symbol (silver) 25 gp 1 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Bedroll 1 sp 5 lb Holy text 10 gp 3 lb Lamp 1 sp 1 lb Oil (3 flasks) 3 sp 3 lb Tindertwig 1 gp 0 lb Incense (10 sticks) 10 gp 1 lb Trail Rations (7 days) 3.5 gp 7 lb Belt Pouch 1 gp 0.5 lb Ink (vial) 8 gp 0 lb Inkpen 1 sp 0 lb Sealing wax 1 gp 1 lb Scroll Case 1 gp 0.5 lb Parchment (10 sheets) 2 gp 0 lb Water skin 1 gp 4 lb Total Weight: 74 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-26 27-53 54-80 Finances PP: 00 GP: 09 SP: 08 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 30 Height: 5' 8" Weight: 280 lbs Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Pale Appearance: Demeanor: Background Brother Samwynn is an expert in theological studies and has spent most of his adult life in pursuit of that knowledge. He has lived as a monastic, meditating over old religious texts and scrolls. Recently though, he has felt the call to walk the world for a time and bring the light of his goddess to those in need of it. This has compelled him to leave the safe life of meditative study behind and take up the sword as an adventurer. Secretly, Sam considers himself to be a reformer and he wishes nothing more than to see the division between the churchs of Cortesia and Cortessa healed and the worship of the two-faced goddess restored. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:In Progress/Character